Black King (Emgaltan's Continuity)
Black King is a monster commonly used by the Alien Nackle as bodyguards and minions. They are the dominant animal species of Planet Nackle. Stats *Height: 65m *Weight: 60,000 Tons *Place Of Origin: Planet Nackle History Pre-Ultraman Prince Black Kings were natural and diverse species of monster on Planet Nackle. They evolved into their own genus entirely, and come in many different forms. Leaders of ancient Nackle cities learned to tame these beasts for their protection and used for them for various purposes ranging from defense, war, and peace. After ages, the Nackle world united into one, and everyone who was part of the military got their own personal Black King. Once the Nackles got into space travel, they abused it. They invaded various worlds and enslaved their populations using advanced weaponry and Black Kings. They would continue to expand their empire until the ultras came, and pushed them back to a small area with the two galactic races still warring. In modern day on one of the slave worlds the Nackles still held, an unexpected opposition came. A crazed Alien Zarab who thought he was an ultra came to the world and managed to start a rebellion that scared off the Nackles. For the Nackles, this was humiliating, it was one thing to lose to ultras, but an imitator of them? The Nackle Empire set up a bounty on Zarab's head for 4 million Ultonium Coins and created a small squad to find and kill him. Ultraman Prince When Ultraman Prince went to defend from a new age of monsters, the Nackle Empire got word of it. They sent the Prince Killer Squad to go take care of him, with each member using different Black King species to get the job done. More TBA Forms - Aqua= Aqua Black King Aqua Black King is an aquatic adapted for living in the sea. Powers *Boling Water Spray: Aqua Black King can fire a stream of extremely hot water from it's mouth. *Ink Spray: Aqua Black King can spray a cloud of ink to blind opponents. *Electrification Charge: Aqua Black King can electrify it's body to charge the water and enemies on it. - Dactyl= Black King Dactyl Black King Dactyl is a species of Black King that fly and attack winged prey. They also swoop down at things. Powers *Death Beam: Black King Dactyl can fire a heat ray from it's mouth. *Clawed Feet: Black King Dactyl has sharp talons that can grab and claw things. *Horn Fire: Black King Dactyl's can fire their tail spikes at prey. - Gold= Black King Gold Black King Gold is a slightly rare species of Black King. Despite just being a different color, they can still prove to be a great problem do to being a lot stronger than the normal species. Powers *Hellfire Magma Beam: Black King Gold's can fire a more powerful version of the Hell Magma Beam of normal Black Kings. *Poison Gas: Black King Gold can exhale a poisonous golden gas to poison foes. *Burrowing: Black King Gold can burrow at moderate speeds. *Armored Skin: Black King Gold can resist several shots from Specium Ray attacks. - Super= Super Black King Super Black King is the most powerful among the Black King species, having kind of the same powers as the others, but extremely powerful. Powers * Enhanced Durability: This version of Black King sports much stronger skin, capable of tanking it’s own attacks and can resist more powerful death blows. * Brute Strength: Like normal Black Kings, Super Black King can overpower opponents like Orb's Zeperion Solgent and Leo Zero Knuckle forms. * Blue Hell Magma: A more powerful version of the original Hell Magma, can be deadly upon contact with weaker opponents. * Flammable Smokescreen: SBK can spew a thick layer of smoke that can be ignited by fire, but is usually used to make a getaway. * Sharp Body: Supee Black King’s Fangs & spikes are more abundant and sharper than the orignial, he can use these for extra damage when ramming, slashing, biting, and stabbing his foes, his claws are sharper compared to the rest of his spikes. * Horn Stab: SBK’s horn can be used as a weapon. * Fangs: His teeth can bite into Ultra Armor similar to Galberos. * Burrowing: Black King can burrow at moderate speed. }} - Cyborg= - Drill Attachments= - Drill Custom= Black King Drill Custom Black King Drill Custom is an improved version of the Remodeled variant Powers *Horn Drill: Black King Drill Custom possesses a small drill in place of his old horn. **Drill Blaster: Using the mechanical drill, Black King Drill Custom can fire a pink drill projectile. *Burrowing: Black King Drill Custom's can burrow it's way underground at moderate speeds. He uses this in order to travel. *Armored Hide: Black King Drill Custom's body is like a suit of armor and almost nothing can puncture his flesh. - Drill Assault= Drill Assault Black King Drill Assault Black King is a further upgrade from Drill Custom. Powers *Dual Horn Drills: Drill Assault Black King posses a set of drills in place of both of his original horns, which he can use in combat. **Drill Blaster: Drill Assault Black King can fire a purple beam from the mechanical drills. *Arm-Mounted Drills: Drill Assault Black King posses a set of drills, one on each arm, which he can use in combat. They can also fire Drill Blasters. *Spikes: Drill Assault Black King now has several spikes on his body he can use in physical combat. *Tough Hide: Like all Black Kings, this Black King sports a tough hide, which can tank even a Specium Ray. *Burrowing: Drill Assault Black King retains his natural burrowing abilities, his burrowing speed now enhanced by the drills on his body. *Hell Magma: Drill Assault Black King can still fire his Hell Magma Beam from his mouth. *Smokescreen: Drill Assault Black King can still use his Smokescreen ability. *Full Hellish Drill Assault: Drill Assault Black King can fire his Hell Magma and all four Drill Blasters at once, dealing a devastating blow to his foes. }} }} - Modified= EX Black King is a type enhanced and empowered by the EX serum. It was created in secret and is immensely powerful, destroying various monsters like Gomoras, Red Kings, Zettons, Golzas, Zoigers, Margodons, and even Gamoses with serious ease. It is heavily armored in skin as hard as Zettonium, demon red eyes, and extend horns along with a much larger build. Powers *Inferno Beam: EX Black King's beam can shoot through monsters and get close to it with ultras. *TBA - Red= Red Black King Red Black King is a Black King given the DNA of Red King to empower. Powers *Hell Magma Beam: Red Black King can emit a thin heat ray from it's mouth. *Super Strength: Red Black King has immense strength, being able to lift things 5 times it's size. *Bomb Rocks: Red Black King can spit up black rocks that explode on contact with something. }} - Other= }} }} Category:Ultraman Prince Category:Black King variations Category:Emgaltan Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Undead Kaiju Category:King Kaiju Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman Seed Category:Poison Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju